


Mirrors

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Another 4am fic, Bruce Has Issues, Developing Friendship, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, Odin has issues, Odin isn't a dick for once, Possible OOCness, Post-Thor: The Dark World, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a visit to Asgard Bruce attempts to escape the festivities and ends up sharing a quiet place and some conversation with the king of the Aesir. He finds out that they have more in common than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> See work.

Title: Mirrors 

 

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thor.

 

Characters: Bruce Banner, Odin.

 

Summary: While on a visit to Asgard Bruce attempts to escape the festivities and ends up sharing a quiet place and some conversation with the king of the Aesir. He finds out that they have more in common than he thought.

 

Notes: Uhhh... Not actually too sure on this one. I think I had just watched one of the 'Hulk VS' animated movies and for some reason I wanted to see Bruce and Odin interacting... Go figure. So expect rambliness... Sorry. 

 

 

Warnings: Mentions of MCU canonical character death. Other than that none.

 

 

 

 

The night air was cool on Bruce's skin, the familiar sensation made unfamiliar by the strangeness of his surroundings. He gazed upwards eyes taking in the strange stars and foreign constellations. Asgard was truly a wonder, an enigma coated in a beauty that had literally taken his breath away.

 

The people were just as bright and beautiful as the architecture and Bruce had found himself liking Thor's companions despite his reservations. Volstagg's broad, warm humor and physicality had been a little overwhelming at first much as Thor's had been initially but he'd quickly accepted and adapted to the other mans presence. He'd watched with amusement as Tony and Fandral sniped good naturedly at each other occasionally stopping to bait Steve, as Sif and Natasha discussed gods knew what, as Clint and Hogun drank in companionable silence sharp eyes watching the whole room.

 

It had been good, _really_ good but Bruce knew his limits and he knew that pushing them was unwise, even if he was in the one place that could deal with his destructive alter ego. So he'd quietly excused himself and ventured out into the vast gardens that surrounded the palace in order to clear his head. Bruce was certain that he seen a water garden from the balcony of the room he'd been assigned and figured it wouldn't hurt to seek it out as both he and the Other Guy found the sound of water soothing.

 

It didn't take long to find his way, the sound of trickling water an irresistible lure to his over wrought senses. Before his stood a majestic fountain leading into a crystal clear pond, Bruce walked forward into the clearing a small smile on his face as he watched the alien fish flick through the tranquil water. The physicist leaned over the pond enraptured, before a voice cut across his thoughts.

 

"They are quite wonderous to watch are they not?"

 

Bruce startled backwards, drawing in to himself.

 

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't realise... I'll just... go..." He stuttered backing away from the regal form of the king of Asgard.

 

"Please, I am the one intruding on your solitude..." Odin answered.

 

"No, no I..."

 

"Please Doctor there is enough room for both of us to enjoy the beauty of the place." The tone was authoritive, the tone of a ruler.

 

Bruce fell silent, there wasn't much to say to that and one didn't really say no to a god anyway. He watched as the much older man stood at the edge of the water his single visible eye staring out across the silence, seeing much more than Bruce knew he would ever be capable off. It was mesmerizing and a little bit frightening at the same time. He watched how the all powerful Odin moved his hand through the water with a gentleness that belied his great strength, the rainbow coloured fishes nipping his outstretched fingers without concern. 

 

"My wife loved coming here."

 

The physicist didn't know what to say to that, what could you say to a man whose beloved wife had been murdered? Thor had told them the story of what had happened to his mother and it was obviously still a sore spot for the Asgardian monarchy. 

 

"It is very beautiful... " Bruce said diplomatically "Very soothing."

 

Odin let out a small chuckle "She said same thing. At the time I didn't really understand the need for that kind of tranquility but now, well I can see the use of it."

 

Bruce cracked a small smile "Your people are very um... boisterous... I at least can see how a little tranquility might be needed from time to time."

 

This time the laugh from the God was full throated and warm and he stood to gently clap a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

 

Tis true Doctor and I appreciate the diplomacy in your answer. Thor said you were a man of the sciences but he didn't confer that you were a skilled wordsmith as well."

 

Bruce blushed bright red "Not really your Highness, I... I just have a good understanding about the need of finding the peace in the chaos."

 

"Ah yes, your other half. Thor has also extolled his virtues in grand fashion but I understand that is somewhat of a taboo issue with you Doctor." 

 

The physicist stilled, caught slightly off guard by the bluntness of the elders words. He shuffled on the spot trying to ignore the the piercing look that Odin was giving him and turned his attention back to the frolicking marine life. The sad thing was Odin was right about his reluctance to talk about the Hulk but who would be comfortable talking about a being that brought nothing but destruction and loss? Yet... If anyone would know about having that sort of stigma attached to them it would be the man stood beside him, Odin was known and feared among Midgardians and Asgardians alike and the legends surrounding him were not always flattering. 

 

"I appear to have offended you."

 

Bruce snapped back from his thoughts and gave a sheepish smile.

 

"No, not at all... I... It's just difficult to talk about him when he has caused so much hurt to the people I love. Regardless of how much good he does, how much better we communicate there are some wounds that will never heal... It just hurts too much to think about sometimes. "

 

Odin nodded slowly his visible eye shining with understanding and more surprisingly empathy.

 

"I understand Doctor, I truly do. Often have I found myself ridden with guilt for things I didn't fully have control over, Frigga... " His voice caught on the name "...would quite often have to, how do you Midgardians put it 'slap some sense into me'."

 

Bruce couldn't help himself he let out a sharp bark of laughter at the phrase even if he tried to smother it with his hand and the God shot him an amused look.

 

"She sounds like she was quite the force to be reckoned with."

 

Odin's smile wilted into something a little more sad and sincere. 

 

"She was, even when I was at my most stubborn she could still find a way to bring me around to the right way of thinking."

 

"You mean her way of thinking." The physicist shot back without even thinking.

 

He froze the second the words left his mouth and instantly went to apologize, he'd been spending too much time hanging around Tony and it appeared the man's motor mouth had rubbed off on him. Odin however merely let out a loud laugh and threw his head back in hilarity. 

 

"Ah, yes quite so, I take it I am not alone in being strong-armed by an imposing woman then?" 

 

Bruce nodded picking his next words carefully "Her name was Betty..."

 

Odin rose an eyebrow "Was?"

 

"She's still alive, it's just... it's just complicated." The physicist replied.

 

"If it is one thing I have learned about in my many years; it is that life is always complicated especially when it comes to matters of the heart." 

 

Bruce couldn't argue with him there although he often wished the opposite is true.

 

"We can't see each other anymore because of the accident, because her father is still trying to hunt me down and because I hurt her. But I know she's safe and happy so it's enough for me even if I'm not the one to do it."

 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, a silent mourning for each of their lost loves and an acceptance of the burdens that they both shared. Beneath the crystal clear water the fishes continued to dance and play unconcerned with the woes of man and God alike.

 

"I feel Frigga would have enjoyed your company Doctor, it is a pity your and your friends were not able to come sooner."

 

Bruce felt the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment, he still found it surprising when people didn't just flee at the sight of him never mind people actually wanting to meet him."You honour me your Highness but I can't say that agree with the sentiment."

 

The elder laughed again "Strong, well learned and modest truly a wondrous thing. Now if you could teach that to some of the members of the Asgardian court then I would be hard pressed to allow you back to Midgard."

 

This time the flushed encompassed his entire face and he couldn't hide it as much as he wanted to. 

 

"I'm flattered your Highness and the offer is tempting but... Midgard needs the Hulk and I... well I have finally found something I want to hold on to. I'm kind of stubborn about things like that."

 

Odin just offered an rueful smile and once again clapped the smaller man on the shoulder. "It is wise to cherish what good life has given you when you are able and to be able to fight for it when those would threaten it."

 

Bruce offered a sheepish smile in response "I would much rather avoid fighting if I can but if the situation calls for it I won't hesitate... not anymore."

 

"I am glad to hear that Doctor as I am sure your friends are. Speaking of friends perhaps it is time we head back to ours."

 

The physicist nodded taking one last look at the beautiful pond and the rainbow hued fish. Although he hadn't quite found the solitude he'd been seeking he certainly felt more balanced and relaxed than he had less than an hour ago. It was strange how quickly his mood had turned really, perhaps it was some form of Odin's magic or maybe just the fact he'd been able to share something with a person who understood; either way he felt lighter than he had in a while. 

 

The two of them walked through the picturesque gardens back toward the palace; the silent company a comfort for both men. They reached the grand foyer and prepared to take their leave but as Bruce turned to go Odin placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"I have truly enjoyed your company Doctor, it has been liberating to talk to someone who will not judge me for a show of sentimentality and I thank you for allowing me to intrude on your solitude."

 

Bruce gave an uneasy smile "It was my pleasure your Highness and I feel I can say the same. It was nice to talk to someone who knows that strength can be a blessing and a curse."

 

The God released his arm and motioned toward the grand hall and Bruce took the hint for what it was. He strode into the hall the elder following close behind and went back to join the festivities with his fellow Avengers. 

 

And if they were to ask him where he'd been? Well that was for him and Odin to know.

 

~The End~

 

 

End Notes: I did warn about rambliness... Let us know what you think.

 


End file.
